1. Technical Field
This invention relates to croissant dough, and a method and a machine for forming that dough. In particular, this invention relates to croissant dough in which both ends are joined and are prevented from an inadvertent separation after baking, wherein the method and the machine for forming such croissant dough enable both ends to be formed or joined, while both ends are prevented from being inadvertently lifted up, when both ends of the croissant dough are moved toward each other.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventionally, a method for forming or joining both ends of a croissant dough piece that has already been linearly rolled up such that the central portion of it has a large diameter and both ends are gradually tapered, while both ends move toward each other, is carried out as follows: The croissant dough pieces are supplied and placed on a conveyor such that the length of each dough piece is oriented perpendicularly to the conveying direction of the conveyor. While the croissant dough pieces are conveyed on the conveyor, an interception pin intercepts a center portion in the length of the target croissant dough piece at its leading side in the conveying direction.
When the interception pin intercepts the croissant dough piece as discussed above, a pair of pressing members that are movably arranged to move toward and away from each other bend that dough piece about the interception pin that is centered thereon such that both ends of that dough piece move toward each other. The pressing members then pressure both ends of that dough piece to join them. (See Patent Literature 1, 2, and 3. All disclosures of them are incorporated herein by reference.)